Long Live
by HeAtHeR2001
Summary: um... i suck at summaries. Jack goes to Hiccup's grave? It's kinda sad i guess. please read it and tell me how i did, i really need other ppls opinions on my writing. please read. Hijack/Frostcup.i duno if it's angst or not, there's just no 'sadness' option.


**AN: so, this is my first fanfic I am posting on here. I really hate to start with a kind of sad fic, but to be honest I just really wanted to post something cause I just recently made my account! Finally! So yeah, here it is. I apologise in advance for any mistakes I make, grammatical, punctual, or otherwise.**

Long Live

It was a dark night, snow drifting down slowly all around the tall, white haired boy as he walked slowly down the weed-covered path. It had been a long time since the incident. Hell, it had been a long time since the existence of Berk. Now, where the small Viking town of Berk once stood, sat an equally as small town by the name of Telkwa. But that didn't mean he was gone.

Once he reached the familiar stone sticking out of the ground, Jack Frost crouched down, hugging his crooked staff to his chest. He reached out one hand to slowly trace it over the old, crumbling headstone.

He brushed s bit of snow out of the way so as to clearly see the letters written on the grave. The letters that spelled a name, a name that meant so much to Jack. At least it had.

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third_

_Long Live._

That was all that was written on the headstone. Unlike more modern headstones, the older one had no details about birth and death. Just simple. The way Hiccup would've liked it.

Jack felt a shudder in his chest as tears began to form in his eyes. He choked on a small sob, blinking back the tears. He had promised himself he would _not_ cry. He would _not_ let his emotions get the better of him. No, not this time. Just this one time, he would hold it together.

Jack closed his eyes to prevent any more tears from forming, when suddenly he was no longer in the small Telkwa cemetery, but on a large hill, overlooking a small Viking town. Beside him sat a young man, probably around 22, auburn hair blowing in the wind as he looked out at the sky filled with dragons, riders on their backs shouting and whooping in glee as they dove and spiralled through the air.

Jack gasped, seeing the familiar slightly tanned skin, the black and brown armour, the skinny frame of the boy they called Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, newly appointed chief of Berk.

Hiccup smiled, as he looked over at the pale boy. Jack blinked, a smile spreading on his own face. Oh how he wanted to wrap his arms around Hiccup and never let him go. Never let him fly off, never let him fly off, never let him out of sight. He wanted to hold Hiccup for the rest of time.

But Jack knew he couldn't. He knew that one day Hiccup would grow old, or if fate dared step in and they got separated... forever.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked in his nasally voice that Jack had grown to love.

"What? Nah, I-I'm fine!" Jack lied. To be honest, he was not alright, because he knew that one day, one day Hiccup would no longer be his.

Hiccup chuckled, his smile growing as he rolled over, taking Jack down and pinning him to the ground, straddling his hips. "You're lying," He squinted at the boy.

"Pfff, am not," Jack dismissed him.

"Jack seriously, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

Jack wanted to tell him off again, to just say nothing about the matter. But looking up into those beautiful emerald green eyes, those eyes that seemed to be able to read him so well, that could tell when he was lying or telling the truth, those eyes that Jack often just got lost in.

He rolled his eyes and pushed himself up so he was once again sitting. "I- I was just thinking..."

"Well that's never a good thing," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Hey."

"Sorry, continue."

Jack nodded. "I was thinking...one day... I mean, I live forever... but you... don't. And I- I mean, one day, you're going to grow old and, and I-"

Hiccup pressed a finger to jack's lips, silencing him. "Jack, I know that one day, I am going to die. And there's really nothing we can do about it. But remember, I will always, _always,_ love you, no matter what."

Jack smiled up at Hiccup. "I- I will love you forever Hic."

...

The scene changed to a cove-like space with a pond and rock-walls surrounding the entire enclosure. A boy with auburn hair who looked to be about 15 ran after a large black dragon, a brand new saddle in hand, for the old one had broken. The autumn sun was just setting on the horizon, bathing everything in an orangey-pink glow.

Jack crouched on a ledge up above the duo and laughed when the young boy tripped and fell over his own feet, landing face-first in the mud near the pond. The boy rolled over and glared at Jack.

"Oh, ha, ha, laugh at the cripple," he said bitterly, but the smile on his face showed he was only slightly offended.

Jack hopped off the ledge and drifted to the boy's side, offering a hand. "You know that's not what I meant Hiccup."

Hiccup took Jack's hand as he pulled him to his feet, but of course Hiccup slipped and fell into Jack's chest. Jack quickly hooked his arm under Hiccup's armpit, his other hand clutching tight to Hiccup's.

"I- uh, I- I mean, uh, I'm sorry, I- uh," Hiccup stammered.

Jack chuckled. "Hic," Hiccup looked up and froze, realizing how close his face was to Jack's. Jack smiled, and pressed their foreheads together, pulling Hiccup back onto his own two feet and resting one hand on his thin hip, the other still holding on to his hand.

Jack smiled as Hiccup's eyes grew wide, his cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink as his hand gripped Jack's tighter. Then his freckled eyelids began to drop closed, slowly, as he leaned forwards, only a little. Jack's heart hammered in his chest. He had wanted to do this for a long while now, ever since he'd realized he did actually like the boy.

"Jack," Hiccup whispered ever so quietly.

That's when jack couldn't take it much longer. With a burst of confidence, he closed the small gap between him and Hiccup. Their lips met and Jack swore he was the spark fly behind his, now closed, eyelids. Hiccup's free hand came up and gripped Jack's frost coated hoodie, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss.

They separated and Jack could feel the heat in his cheeks. Hiccup's cheeks were bright red and Jack could feel the slight tremble in the hand he was still holding.

"Hiccup..."

Hiccup laughed, a beautiful, joyful laugh that made Jack smile. "I- I-" he chuckled again happily and this time Jack joined him. All the happiness bubbling out in the laugh. Hiccup shook his head and smiled up at Jack, looking through his bangs sheepishly. "I... love you."

Jack smiled as wide as he possibly could and his throat tightened up in happiness. He let out a joyful whoop as he grabbed Hiccup by the waist and lifted him right up into the air and spun him around. He set the auburn haired boy down slowly, their foreheads once again touching as Jack kissed him once again.

...

It was a dark night. Thunder crashed outside, lighting flashing as the rain poured down. But inside, the fire burned bright in the Haddock house, keeping a young boy the age of 12 warm. But that didn't help with the thunder and lightning.

Jack swooped into the small Viking home to see his young friend huddled up in a blanket by the fire, trembling with fear as he clutched a huge fur vest closer to himself. Jack walked over quietly and sat down beside the young boy whom he had only met maybe a month or two ago.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Hiccup jumped, started by the sudden voice. "Oh, it's just you," he sighed in relief.

Jack chuckled quietly, "_Just_ me?"

Hiccup frowned, feeling bad for what he'd said. He'd never meant to offend Jack. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's fine Hic, I was only teasing," Jack smiled at the young boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup looked up sheepishly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

A loud clap of thunder suddenly shook the house, a flash of light coming through the windows. Hiccup leapt to his feet, looking around frantically. His breathing was heavy as he slowly sunk back down and sat on the ground in front of the fire once again.

Jack sighed, leaning back on his hands. "Seriously, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

Hiccup glanced over at him, taking a deep breath before talking. "My dad, he's out on- on an 'expedition' to, to find the Dragon's Nest. And- and the storm means, means bad waters. I- I'm worried about him Jack. What if he doesn't some back?"

Jack looked into the boy's sad, emerald green eyes. He knew that he loved his father with all his heart, even though they rarely ever talked. Without his father, Hiccup would be lost. Well, not completely lost, but life would be a lot tougher.

Hiccup wiped at his eye, willing the tears to go away.

Jack scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the small boy. "He'll come back. I promise Hic."

Hiccup looked up at Jack, slight frown on his face. "How do you know?"

Jack looked down at him, smiling. "I just do."

"And what if he doesn't come back? What if-" his voice caught, "what if he d-dies out there?"

"Then I will always protect you. No matter what happens Hiccup, I will always be here for you."

Hiccup smiled and snuggled into his secret friend's warm embrace. A smile crept to his face as he closed his eyes and his breathing evened out. Jack smiled. He would always be there for the boy. Always.

...

Fire seemed to erupt from nowhere in particular. Huge flames, shooting up to the sky, covering everything in a red glow and sending bursts of heat everywhere.

Sweat beaded down Jack's forehead. He was not used to so much heat, being the bringer of winter and all. But he had to find Hiccup. Some had warned that the dragons would turn on the Vikings, but no one had listened, telling them they had nothing to worry about, that the dragons would never hurt a Viking.

Well, now the entire village of Berk was on fire and who's fault was it? The dragons! Jack was furious. How could they do this? How could they just, set fire to everything then just get up and fly away?! It wasn't fair! The Vikings had been so nice to the dragons since Hiccup proved that they meant no harm, and this is what they got for trying to make an alliance? Their entire village, their homes, everything they'd built up over the years burned to the ground, people killed, children and animals burned in the sudden fire!

"Jack!"

Jack head whipped towards the cry. He knew that voice anywhere. That was Hiccup's voice! Jack bolted in the direction of the voice.

"Help!" Hiccup's voice cried from inside a burning building.

Jack skidded to a stop in front of the building. How could he get in? The entire place was on fire, he'd die if he tried to go through. Suddenly an arrow shot through Jack's chest, right where his heart should've been beating, making him stumble at the sudden shot of pain. But then nothing happened. The pain subsided and Jack broke the end of the arrow off and pulled it out. Why did that not kill him?

_Oh right, I'm immortal. Duh._ Jack thought. Stupid adrenaline tended to make him not think quite right.

Taking in a deep breath, Jack bolted into the flames towards Hiccup, towards the love of his life.

Pain seared his arms, his legs, his head, everywhere. The fire stung like a thousand barbed needles sticking into his skin and pulling back out again, over and over again, but he ignored the pain as best he could, forging forwards through the pain. He couldn't let Hiccup die. The boy was only 23, he was too young to die, and if he was honest, Jack wasn't ready to let him go yet. Not even close. They still had so long together, why should it stop now?

Jack found Hiccup lying on the floor near the bathtub, only partially conscious. Smoke and soot smudged on his face, his green tunic and brown pants smudged as well. Jack wasted no time in grabbing Hiccup and hauling the boy over his shoulder.

Jack looked around frantically for a way out of the burning home, but couldn't see any way out. Something crackled and Jack spun his head towards the sound. A large beam had fallen from the ceiling and light was spreading fast and-

Jack flung himself and Hiccup down onto the floor with a thunk, covering Hiccup with his own body, just as fire engulfed everything. It felt as thought he was being chopped to pieces and re-formed, only to be chopped to tiny, tiny pieces all over again. It stung, yet felt soothing and burned, yet felt freezing cold- something Jack hadn't felt in a long time- all at the same time.

And just as Jack decided to lift his head, darkness consumed everything and he'd fallen limp on top of Hiccup's unconscious body.

...

Jack woke up slowly, sitting up on top of Hiccup slowly, stretching out his sore limbs. But the leftover pain and burns were nothing compared to the pain he felt when he saw hiccup's face.

Burn marks and blisters covered most of the left side, his cheek and forehead all looked like one large scab. His hair was singed off on the same side and looked frail and singed black. He wasn't moving at all except for the shallow breath that slowly escaped his nose.

Tears instantly sprang to Jack's eyes and he let them flow. All around him ash fell from the sky, landing in his hair, on his clothes and on Hiccup. Jack slowly placed a hand on the side of Hiccup's face, his lip trembling with fear for the boy. He was alive, at least. But jack's body could only protect so much of Hiccup's.

Jack looked back at the boy's legs, and nearly threw up. The already half-missing leg was now burned up to Hiccup's calf, the skin barely even there. His other, previously-in-tact leg was burned up to the knee, the blackened bone showing where muscle and flesh should cover, but was now singed off. One of Hiccup's hands looked burned beyond repair, the other was luckily only covered in minor burns. How the young ,an was even still alive was beyond Jack.

Jack burst out in tears, bug ugly crocodile tears, as cries escaped him, tearing at his heart. It was all his fault. He hesitated in going in to save Hiccup, and now, even if Hiccup did survive, he would never walk again. He probably would only be able to use one hand, and he'd be in pain for the rest of his life. And it was all Jack's fault.

"Jack?"

It was barely audible, barely even spoken, but he'd said it.

Jack snapped his gaze to Hiccup's face, his eyes widening in shock when he saw that the boy truly was conscious again. His eyes were only half opened, but Jack could see that beautiful green shade that he could only really explain as Hiccup Green. It was all a green of it's own, emerald and olive and forest and pine green all mixed together to create the most amazing color Jack had ever seen.

Jack grabbed Hiccup's face in his hands, pulling them back when Hiccup sucked in a quick breath of pain and cringed. He gently placed one hand on Hiccup's better cheek and leaned down, their noses just touching. "Thank the gods you're alive." He whispered.

Hiccup smiled as best he could, but it hurt... a lot. "Jack," his voice was crackly and slow, barely audible still, but in the silence of the greyness jack could hear it as though he were yelling.

"Yes Hiccup?"

"I-" he coughed, "I won't be alive much longer." He croaked out.

"No, Hiccup, you're gonna be fine. We'll get you to the elder and she'll fix you right up and- and-" he stopped, knowing it was useless. For all he knew the elder could be dead along with many others. It was no use trying to fix Hiccup. He was just too broken, too burned. And it was Jack's fault.

"I- I love you... Jack." He took a deep, shaky breath as he reached up and placed his good hand over Jack's. "I have always loved you..."

With the last of his strength Hiccup lifted his head and pressed his lips to Jack's in one last kiss. Jack pulled back when he felt Hiccup's hand go limp against his.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he panicked. Hiccup couldn't be gone! He needed him, he needed Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. "NO! Hiccup! Wake up! C'mon please, please Hiccup." Jack dropped his forehead to rest on Hiccup's, tears falling on the freckled skin of his one and only lover.

"Please, Hiccup...

...

...please some back to me." Jack whispered.

His eyes snapped open and he was back in the Telkwa cemetery, snow falling around him, an old oak tree swaying in the cold breeze. Jack sat on his heels, his arms hugged tight around himself. From where his staff lay beside him, frost spread out over the stone path and dead grass. Jack wiped at the tears that had been streaming down his cheeks and choked on another sob.

He looked back up at the headstone. The only thin left of the boy he fell in love with so many years ago. The boy who taught him what love is. The boy who kissed Jack in a cove with a dragon running around wildly, the boy who'd snuggled up to him during a thunderstorm, the boy who'd always taught him to look on the brighter side of situations and taught him to love rather than hate. He was who he was today because of Hiccup.

Hiccup, the boy with the freckles and the most beautiful of green eyes. Of all his believers, Jack had only ever loved Hiccup. And he thanked the gods for the time he'd gotten with Hiccup, even though it was cut much too short.

Jack touched a finger to the headstone and slowly, frost spread, forming elegant, spiraling writing over the bare section of the headstone.

_I love you, Hiccup, and I always will. _

_Forever. _

_For as long as I exist I will love you Hiccup. _

_I will keep you in my heart, I will remember you, I promise._

_I never stopped loving you._

_Long Live Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third_.

Jack stood slowly, picking up his staff as he did so. He turned away from the headstone and took a deep breath, wiping away a few tears that had leaked out. Just as he was about to fly off, jack could have sworn he'd felt the slight tickle of a kiss, right on his cheek, but when he turned to look, he saw nothing but the headstone.

But instead of just his frost writing and the engraving on the stone, one little symbol hap appeared, like someone had drug their finger over the frost, melting it and leaving behind a simple, drawing. The symbol of two hearts, interlocked, one with a simple snowflake inside of it, the other with a simple dragon inside.

Jack smiled. "I miss you Hic," he sniffed. And he knew Hiccup was there. He knew he'd heard.

Satisfied, Jack took a deep breath as he turned away slowly. He took a few steps, then let the wind carry him off...

**AN: ok I legitimately cried while writing this! Omg I still am sniffling a little... or a lot. I really did not expect this to be so emotional for me! I mean, I've got a pretty graphic imagination so this was all playing out kind of like a movie in my head as I wrote it and it was just too sad!**

**Anyways, this being my first fic on here, I wanna know what u think! Can I write or should I stick to my non-existent day-job? Is it good or not? I dunno, just tell me what u think! PM me if you have any questions or whatever, or just PM me to tell me what ya think, or just leave a comment please! Thank you again for reading this. Now I am tired and I'm going to go faceplant on my bed and finish crying. (do you know how hard it is to type when you have tears clogging your vision?... pretty difficult.) adios!**

**-HeAtHeR, out!**


End file.
